Legend of the Creed
by For-Shovelry
Summary: A little I've been writing in my spare time on my tablet. Its Legend of Zelda if it took place in the Assassins Creed universe. Yes that means no AC (Assassins Creed) characters just Zelda ones.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the legend of Zelda characters nor do I own any weapons from AC. I'm just a guy using them in story. Don't hurt me Nintendo. Please.)

Our story begins in the bustling town square of Hyrule's castle town market. There was a dispute involving a young boy and a band of Darknut guards. The young boy was yelling about how the guards did nothing but cause more pain to the residents of the town. The guards quickly grew tired of the young boy pestering them. The captain of the squadron strolled up from the back of the squadron and stood toe to toe with the boy. The imposing Darknut towered over the young boy. The guard reached out and seized the boy by the throat and lifted his into the air. All the boy could hear was the Darknuts gravelly voice. "So boy, you dare question our ability as guards." The Darknut slapped the boy across the face with his free hand.

"No I'm saying real guards don't exploit and harass the people they are suppose to protect." The boy managed to choke out. The Darknut again slapped the boy. The gauntlet left marks on the boy's face.

"I will not have insubordination from my quarry do you understand boy." The Darknut growled at the young boy again.

"What you are doing is wrong." The boy could barely speak now. The guard threw the boy to the ground. The boy hit the ground with a loud thud. The guards all gathered around the young boy. The all began kicking the boy. The boy tried his best to protect himself. The last thing he remembered was a Darknut trying to kick him in the head. Then all he heard was clashing steel and the sounds of pain.

The boy awoke in a small stone room. The boy glanced around the room. It was barren except for the ramshackle wooden door on the wall. He felt a pain shoot through his body. He heard a voice from the other side of the door. "Careful boy, you don't want to hurt yourself, those Darknut really did a number on you."

"Who are you." the boy asked mildly afraid.

"You have nothing to fear you are in the company of friends." The voice said. Then the door creaked open. Outside the door was an old looking man with long white hair. "You seem pretty well off for someone who was just assaulted in the streets." The man spoke again. Behind the man stood a young looking girl with red hair.

"Who are you?" The boy asked the two people standing at the door.

"Oh yes I forgot to introduce ourselves." The man let out a roaring laugh. "My name is Rauru, I am the sage for our little group." He motioned for the girl to stand in front of him. "And this is Malon, she is one of our newest recruits, she joined our cause after seeing how everyone is abused in Castle Town Market."

"But what is your cause?" The boy asked the old man.

"Our cause is one of justice and fairness at any cost, we wish to return the kingdom to the way it was before that man Ganondorf became king." The man suddenly seemed filled with sadness. "We still have no idea what happened to the Princess Zelda, she hasn't been seen since Ganondorf removed her from power, we can only assume she perished in the power struggle." The man seemed to be on the verge of tears. The man shook his head. "But I could not stand and watch as the guards assaulted you so I stepped in." The boy could see the man smile. "So I disposed of them." He smiled again.

"What do you mean by disposed of them?" The boy asked.

"Well I couldn't very let them get away with doing that could I." He spoke with sincerity in his voice.

"You killed them, am I right" The boy now knew what had happened.

"To put it bluntly yes i did, they had to be dealt with and i couldn't let them continue causing havoc." The old man spoke with convection. "Well let's get this topic focused back on you, my boy." The old man's voice was now back to being warm and friendly.

"I feel fine, but why am I here?" He asked the two people standing in the room.

The old man let out a laugh. "We couldn't very well leave you to bleed out in the streets, now could we." The old man laughed again. "We brought you to the only safe place in Castle Town, the sewer system." The old man smiled as he spoke the last part. "Malone here attended to your wounds, she quite skilled in medicine despite being a new recruit." The boy saw Malon blush when he said that.

"But why the sewers there wasn't any where else safe to take me?" The boy asked Rauru.

"Well not really boy, the town is always crawling with guards so this was the safest place."

"Isn't the sewers the last place to take an injured person." He told Rauru.

"Well you not in the sewers proper your in our infirmary." Rauru told the young boy.

"Wait what, what do you mean?" The boy was now confused.

"Perhaps it would be easier to show you, are you well enough to walk?" Rauru asked the boy.

"Yes I think so," the boy said while standing up.

"Don't worry boy I'll have Malon watching you the whole time." Malon again blushed, "relax Malon he won't try anything funny he's far too wounded." The boy was slightly spooked by this comment. Rauru handed the boy a cloak. "Would you mind putting on something before we take you around. They boy just realized that his shirt had be removed and bandages wrapped around his ribcage. He put the cloak on and followed Rauru out the door. The boy could hear the door shut behind him, glanced back to see Malon following behind him. As they made their way through the stone hallways Rauru explained everything. "We are an order dedicated to the protection of all hylians, we work from the shadows and strike quickly and quietly and vanish into the shadows.

"So you're the legendary assassins I alway hear the guards talking about." The boy interrupted Rauru explanation.

"If by legendary assassins you are referring to the Hylian Wolves then yes we are." He spoke with pride in his voice.

"Yeah every guard I listened to talked about a group of legendary assassins that could kill entire squads with no effort." The boy spoke.

"Well since you're such a huge fan how would you like to join our cause, become your own legendary assassin. Rauru said with a smile. "I can take you to the Den Master right away and she can look you over and decide what your fit for."

"It would be an honor Rauru." He said excited.

"You stood up to the guards so I think you have what we are looking for, I need to speak with the other sages Malon will take you to the Den Master from here." He motioned for Malon to take over the escort. "Introduce yourself, we are assassins not savages."

"Hello, my name is Malon and I'm the newest recruit I'm the one who helped you when you were injured." She blushed a little. "You must forgive her she was raised on a farm and never had much contact with boys of your caliber." The boy also blushed a little. "Now me and Malon are interested to know your name."

"My name is Link, I used to work for the royal family until Ganondorf took over and had me thrown out." He spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So you to have seen and felt Ganondorfs resentment personally, well I must really be going now best of luck to you Link." Rauru said as he departed down another tunnel. Malon stood in front of Link. "Well are we going or not the Den Master will be wanting to see you." She walks down the hall and motioned for him to keep up.

Link and Malon continued down the stone hallway. They finally arrived at the ornate doors. Malon turned to Link and spoke. "Alright Link, we are about to enter the chamber of the Den Master you are to be your best behaviour." She spoke sternly despite being the same timid girl he had seen.

"Alright Malon whatever you say." He said as Malon opened the door. Link entered the room and glanced around, it had pelts on the floor. He saw a slim figure standing near the fireplace. The figure turned around and spoke. "So this is the boy." Her voice was cold like ice. He felt someone behind him and ducked. "Good so you're not as dull as you look boy." The person behind him was wearing an outfit bearing the sheikah symbol.

"Wait are you a member of the Sheikah tribe?" The boy asked the person who was behind him.

"Yes we both are." The person by the fireplace spoke with her icy voice. She began to walk towards Link. Link could now make out some of the persons features. She was clearly a slim women, she was very athletic looking. Her outfit also bore the Sheikah emblem. She approached Link and started to look him over. Link felt like he was shrinking under her steely gaze. She continued to look him over, she grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Well what do you think." The smaller person asked the women.

"I think he will do fine, he was a gardener I can tell by his arms." She told the other person.

"So boy tell us why you are interested in joining our cause." The older women questioned him. The younger person walked over to the older women. Link could now tell they were both women.

"Well I was beaten by some Darknuts after I tried to stand up to them, and I believe what Ganondorf is doing is wrong and want to help anyway I can." He spoke with determination. The two women proceeded to walk around him.

"Yes a noble cause but are prepared to do what we do." The younger women spoke with a cold, harsh voice.

"Yes are you prepared to do what it takes, and abandon any life you may have had." The older women also spoke with her frigid voice. Link swallowed hard as he thought.

"Yes, yes I am." He finally spoke after a brief pause.

"Well you seem determined, what do you think Sheik." The older women spoke to the younger women.

"He could make a decent addition and we are in need of more grunts anyway." The younger women said. Her voice chilled Link to the bone. They both grabbed Link. Link braced himself for the worst. The older woman smiled back.

"Well you're certainly very stalwart aren't you." The older woman said. "My name is Impa, and this," she motioned to the younger woman. "Is Sheik, she is my assistant."

"Was all this necessary." Link questioned the two women.

"Well not really but we need to scare off the undevoted someway." Impa spoke, the chill now gone from her voice. "So I see you have made friends with Malon and Rauru our resident sage."

"Impa doesn't that make him a liability, what if he goes turncoat and takes Malon with him." Sheik spoke the harsh chill still in her voice.

"If that were the case I would deal with him personally, but I don't foresee that being a problem." She told the younger sheikah women. "He seems trustable and he already said he was devoted, so I see nothing to be concerned about." She finished conversing with the younger woman and turned to Link. "Now boy are you prepared for your training." Link shook his head and pointed to his chest. "You think an injury like that is going to stop a Hylian Wolf, I expect you to be ready for training tomorrow." She spoke harshly to Link. "Now have Malon show you where the new recruits sleep, you're going to need the rest." Impa motioned for Sheik to escort him. The younger women grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. After they both had passed through the door Sheik shut the door behind her. Sheik grabbed Link by his collar.

"Now look, just because Impa likes you doesn't mean that you are free to do as you want." Her was still frigid and hostile. "Now I want you to stay and line and don't try anything funny or I will end you myself, do I make myself clear!" She released Link's collar.

"Yes crystal clear Sheik." He said returning the same frigidity that she had.

"You are to refer to me as mentor or superior do you understand." She spoke harshly.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'm going to go find Malon so she can show me where to go." Link spoke flatly.

"No, I will show you where the rookies sleep." She spoke harshly again and seized Link's arm and pulled him down one of the side passages. She pulled him down the hall and as they neared a door a voice spoke.

"Ah, hello Sheik may I ask what you are doing with our new friend." Rauru spoke with the same calm and caring voice. "I would sure hope you are not hurting the boy, he has already been through a lot." He spoke directing his gaze at Sheik. She released his arm and scowled at Link.

"Of course not great Rauru I would never hurt a new recruit you know that." Sheik spoke and malice had vanished from her voice when she spoke to Rauru.

"Well I've heard stories about how hostile and cruel you can be to the new recruits you don't like." Rauru spoke his eyes firmly locked on Sheik.

"Well you need to be firm with them to keep them in line, now if you don't mind I was showing the rookie where he will be sleeping."

"Well I was looking for him, may I request for a private conference in my chambers." He voiced his request to Sheik.

"Fine you can take him, he was wasting my time anyway." The chill returned to her words. She released him and pushed him towards Rauru.

"Don't mind her Link, she can be a bit cold but when she warms up she will be a valuable ally." Rauru spoke watching her storm down the hallway. "Now come with me we have much to discuss." Rauru guided Link down some pathways and they arrived at another ornate looking doorway. "Well Link these are my chamber I want to formally welcome you." Rauru said with a smile. Rauru reached down and turned the knob. They both entered the room and Link glanced around. The room was very ornate a lavish. He had a few sofas and a fireplace.

"If this place is so safe and secret then what do you guys do with the smoke?" Link asked Rauru.

"Oh that's simple we vent the smoke through the stoves and ovens of the city above, that way the smoke doesn't look to obvious, pretty clever isn't boy." Rauru said with his same warm smile.

"Yeah, you guys really do think of everything don't you." Link said amazed by their cleverness. "But how do you guys get food and supplies?" He asked.

"Well boy, we are assassins no one know who we really are, so we just buy supplies like normal people." He said patting Link on the head. "And if we need to lay low Malon's father Talon provides us with goods." He chuckled surprised by Link's curiosity. "Now enough questions we need to discuss why I have brought you here." He told Link suddenly sounding serious. "There is something I need to explain to you that could tip the world's power balance." He spoke solemnly and sternly.

"What is it Rauru?" Link now desperately wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Link but I can tell you if you can prove yourself to the Guild." He spoke sadly, "But I can tell you some of it. "It goes like this...

(Author's Note: Hah Ha. I'm going to leave it like this I might write some more if you guys like it... So if you guys want more just P.M me and tell me you want more Assassins Creed Zelda...)


	2. Chapter 2

(Alright so here is the next part just as promised.)

Rauru sat with Link and told him that he was destined for great things if he stuck with Guild. Link nodded as he listened to Rauru speak to him. After they had finished their conference Rauru insisted that Link stay in his chambers and set Link up a bed.

Link awoke the next morning and climbed out of the bed that Rauru had made for him. He quickly glanced around the room and couldn't see Rauru. He walked around and noticed the door was unlocked. He opened it and stepped out. He saw Rauru walking up the hall holding two trays. He handed one to Link and said, "well Link you better eat up you have training today and expect you to show up." He said with a friendly smile. "We can eat in my room, but then its off to training with you."

"Alright Rauru I want to thank you." Link while offering a courteous bow.

"Oh the pleasure was all mine, I see great things in your future if you stick with the guild." He said while smiling. "So eat up and train and maybe you might be as good as Impa or Sheik one day."

"I doubt I'll ever be as good as they are." Link spoke flatly.

"Chin up Link, just believe in your strength it will see you through any endeavour." Rauru said reassuringly.

"If you say so Rauru." Link said still sounding disheartened.

"Good now finish your meal and report for training, I've called Malon down she will show you the way." Link and Rauru sat and finished their meal in silence. After Link had finished his breakfast he stood up and made his way out of the room. He shut the door and waved to Malon who was making her way down the hall. Malon motioned for him to follow her. He took off down the hallway to catch up to her. She lead him down some of the stone passageways.

"Link we should arriving at the Cistern soon, thats where we train." She told him as they neared a large stone arch. They passed under the arch and it opened up into a large open stone chamber. He noticed Sheik was coaching a small group on how to properly dispatch an unaware foe. Impa was teaching another small group more direct combat strategy. "Alright Link, just pick a group and listen well and you might learn something." Malon told him before walking over and joining Impa's group. Link already knew some combat techniques from watching the guards train before Ganondorf took over. He made his way over to Sheiks group and slipped in among the group. He was standing at next to a young girl with green hair. He watched Sheik as she grabbed the dummy around the neck and plunged the blade into it's back. She showed off a few other methods and stepped back.

"Now do any of the next recruits want to practice." She was looking straight at Link. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in him. The green haired girl raised her hand and stepped forward. She was wearing a green robe.

"I would like to try mentor." She spoke up after it was clear that she was being ignored.

"Ah yes, sorry Saria I didn't see you there, come on up and let's see what you learned." Saria stepped up and Sheik handed Saria. The small training dagger. "Now just do exactly what I showed you." Saria crept up to the dummy and wrapped her arm around the dummy's neck and plunged the dagger into it's back. "Ah very good would anyone else like to try." Sheik said while resting her gaze on Link again. Link knew this was a challenge and he stepped forward hand raised.

"Sure I'll give it a shot." He stepped up and took the dagger from Sheik and took a few steps from the dummy. He dropped low to the ground and crept up quickly but slowly on the dummy. He sprung up and threw his arm around the dummy neck. He also covered it's mouth and stuck the dagger into it's back. He pulled the dagger out and turned towards Sheik and handed her the dagger.

"Very good, that will do it for today Impa is still training for those who want to learn more direct combat." She spoke sounding surprised. Link made his way over to Impa to watch her demonstration. He filled in with the crowd around Impa. Impa was showing different combat techniques with one of the recruits. The recruit swung at her and she easily disarmed the recruit.

"Your stance is fine, but you need to work on putting all of your weight behind the blows, otherwise you can be easily disarmed would anyone else like to try." She glanced around the crowd. Link saw this as his chance and raised his hand and stepped forward.

"I would like to try." He said while making his way up to Impa.

"Oh yes, the new recruit let's see what you got." She tossed him a sword. He snatched it out of the air. He held the sword diagonal over his chest. Impa charged at him with a powerful blow. Instead of blocking it he deflected the blow. Her blade slide of his as he brought his full weight into a shoulder bash. She staggered backwards. She still held her sword. He swung at her with a few glancing blows. She parried them effortlessly. They both stepped back and looked at each other. Link could see the fire in her eyes. They both charged at each other and like locked blades. They both were locked in a fierce duel. This had become more than training this was now combat. They were both fighting for their lives. Link could see the recruits staring towards them with admiration. Their swords still clashed Link could feel her overpowering him. He jumped to the side and Impa shot forward. He sprung on the chance to get her. She whipped around and knocked the blade clean out of Link's hands.

"Damn it," Link mumbled under his breath.

"Good job recruit you did well for your first time." She sounded slightly shocked and still a little excited. "You have great stance and do whatever of takes to win." He said praising him. "Alright recruits that's all report to lunch, anyone who wants additional training can report after lunch." Everyone began to file out of the Cistern. Impa grabbed Link's shoulder and pulled him back.

"What do you need Impa?" He asked wondering why she had grabbed him.

"I want to talk to you, come with me we can talk in my chamber." She told him. "You can lunch afterwards." Link followed her down another stone corridor and back to the door that leads the Den Masters chamber.

"Alright so Impa what did you want to talk to me about." He asked her.

"Well Link I can see your in a hurry so I'll make this quick, I want to talk about what happened at training." She spoke quickly and clearly. "I want to apologize for my behaviour, it was unbecoming of me, never before have I met a recruit with such skill." Despite her speed at which she talked Link could still make out the awe in her voice. "I must know, where did you learn to be such a great fighter?"

"Well I mean I didn't have any special training, I learned all my skills by watching the old hylian guards practice in the courtyard." He told her.

"Well you might be sad to hear what their up to now." She looked slightly sad as she spoke.

"Why what happened to them?" He questioned Impa.

"Well in short they have become a renegade faction trying to restore 'peace' to Hyrule, damn fools." Her voice was slightly disdainful. "If you ever meet any of them, don't kill them fighting all they know."

"Yeah old habits die hard right Impa, they've never had deal with anything peacefully in their lives." He told Impa.

"Well you should be getting lunch, I bet the other recruits will be happy to see you." She smiled a little before she turned away from Link. "Well get going Link." She spoke with her back turned. Link opened the door and saw Sheik standing at the end of the hallway. He raised his hand and waved at her. She simply stared back at him. Link walked down the hall to greet her.

"Hey Sheik something the matter?" He asked the young women.

"What were you talking to the Den Master about." Her voice took on the familiar icy chill.

"She just wanted to talk about my sword play that's all." He said back. She grabbed him by the collar again.

"Look boy, just because you can handle a sword doesn't mean you run this place." She was practically spitting venom at Link. "You are to stay in line and do as your told." She released his collar. "Now report to lunch before I kill you myself." He turned her back and quickly made tracks for Impa's room.

"Jeez what is her problem." He said to himself as he made his way to the Cistern. He arrived and saw Malon waiting for him.

"Link over here." She was waving to get his attention. He walked up to her.

"Hey Malon what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Well I figured you ran off and I was going to show you where we all eat." She wasn't looking at him while she spoke.

"Alright since you know the way let's go, lead the way." He told her as he motioned for her to take the lead. She walked in front of him and motioned of Link to follow her. He filed in line behind her and followed her. She led him down a series of passages until they were walking down a hallway. Link could smell something delicious. Link overtook Malon and walked ahead and grabbed the door handle.

"Uh, Link that's the kitchen I don't advise you go in there, the chef dislikes interruptions." Malon told him. Link released the door handle and backed off.

"Alright so where is the kitchen then?" He asks her. She pointed to another door a few feet approached the door and opened it. He glanced around the room and noticed there a lot of the people he had seen in the cistern. He noticed the green haired girl named Saria. He approached her table and sat down. She glanced up at him and looked back at the table. Malon also arrived at the table and sat down. She leaned over and told Link about Saria.

"Saria is nervous around new people. Malon whispered. "She is also in training to become the Guilds archivist, she will handle all the history our guild." She told him before leaning back to her seat. Link noticed she reached down and retrieved a large book and opened it up. "Well Link talk to her." Malon nudged Link's arm.

"Hello Saria, how are you?" He asks her in a kind voice. She glanced up at him.

"Fine, and you?" She questioned him back.

"I'm doing fine, just tired of Sheik's attitude towards a me." He responded back to her.

"Well it's said we are toughest on the ones we care about." She glanced up to see the look on his face. Link was a little surprised by her statement. Link could make out a small smile.

"So what are you reading?" He asked her another question.

"Nothing just some light reading, this one is the entire history of the sheikah tribe." She held up the large dusty tome. It bore the sheikah crest on the front along with some inscription he couldn't read

"What does the engraving on the front mean?" Link asked her.

"This is ancient hylian text, it mostly used mostly used by the ancient royal families." She took and breath and continued to speak. "That was until new hylian script was created, and later adopted because of the simpler characters." She stopped speaking and put the book down . "Gosh, I went on another rant didn't I ." she was slightly embarrassed. "Sorry you two I tend to do that without knowing."

"Relax Saria, you're in the company of friends you don't need to be embarrassed." Link smiled at her. She blushed a little. She smiled back at Link.

"So Saria I never asked you, where are you from?" He asked the young girl.

"Well I'm from the the Kokiri Forest, I came to join this group when I hears they werw seeking an archivist." She answered Link.

"Wait, so you're a Kokiri?" He asked her.

"Yes I am, that means I will never age." She responded to him again.

"So what were you before you joined the Hylian Wolves?" He asked the Kokiri girl.

"Well I was a member of the Razor Leaves, the Kokiri branch of assassins." She told him.

"Well why did you leave?" He wanted to know.

"Well I always disagreed with killing just to protect the forest, so I left to get a more peaceful job here."

"Wait Saria, Kokiri are not permitted to leave the forest so how did you escape.?" Malon asked a question this time.

"Well I escaped out through the Lost Woods, it was easy enough the skull kids showed me to way." She took a breath a continued to explain her escape. "Then I managed to procure a bomb and blasted my way into Goron City." She quickly glanced around to make sure no one was listening in. "So I snuck out of Goron City and made my way to Kakariko Village." She finished explaining her escape route.

"Wow Saria, you went through a lot just to be with us here!" They both said. Link had only been beaten by Darknuts. Malon joined because she wanted to help save Hyrule. Saria had been through so much more.

"You two, it was a stupid plan that worked by luck." She said while blushing.

"No Saria, your plan was genius, I never would have thought of that." Link told her.

"Yeah Saria, its amazing that you did all of that just to join us." She told her.

"Yes Saria quite impressive." The three of them looked up and saw Impa standing there. "Please pretend I'm not here, continue talking." She said while smiling.

"Impa, how long have you been standing there." Saria asked blushing a little.

"Long enough to hear you genius escape plan, you really covered every detail." Impa praised the young Kokiri girl.

"Impa was it really that impressive?" She asked Impa.

"Yes it was, you attention to detail was very impressive." She reached down and patted Saria on the head. "Its sad to see you becoming and archivist instead of an assassin, you would have made an excellent one." Impa sighed and and walked away. Link saw Sheik get up from her table and quickly walk over to Link's table.

"Boy, why was Impa over here, she has been talking to you more then I would like." The chill in her voice was obvious.

"She wasn't even talking to me, she talked to Saria." Link said defensively.

"Fair enough boy, but remember I have my eyes on you." She said while walking away.

"Malon does Sheik do this to all the new recruits?" He asked Malon.

"No, she usually leaves the recruits alone." Malon answered him.

"Sheik really needs to get off back, so what if I talk to the Den Master." Link said. They all sat and finished their meal. Afterwards they all sat at the table and chatted. Impa and Rauru looked on from afar.

"So Impa what do you think of the boy?" Rauru questioned the Den Master.

"He fits the description, but we shall see if he pull through." Impa told the old sage.

"Those three seem like a good team, see to it that they live together." Rauru told the Den Master

"I'll see to it at once Rauru." She said while walking away from Rauru. The group had finished chatting and stood up.

(Alright so that was the next part. What did you guys think of it so far. I have some more written so i might post that later.)


	3. Chapter 3

(This takes place right after they stand up and leave.)

"Say Link, I never did get to show you where the recruits sleep did I?" Malon brought the question up again

"Actually you never did, something has always come up." Link answered Malon.

"Good, because me and Saria wanted to head to our rooms and study." She spoke to Link.

"Alright lead the way, you know it better than I do." Link motioned for them to take the lead. The three of them walked down a series of stone corridors. They arrived at a series of doors along both sides of the wall. Malon and Saria approached one of the door and Malon pulled out a small brass key. She inserted into the lock and turned the key. They swung the door open and Saria and Malon stepped inside. Just before they closed the door Rauru appeared .

"Greetings Link, I was just looking for you." The old man spoke with the same warm tone. He pointed to the other two girls. "I was also looking for you two, I have news for you three." He walked up to Link and handed him a small brass key. Link read the small name tag attached to it. It read 'room 37'. Link looked up and noticed that Saria's and Malon's room was room 37.

"Well you two looks like I'm staying with you guys." Link said after a few moments.

"Wait Rauru you can't be serious, the Den Master forbids male and female assassin from living together." Malon retorted to Rauru.

"Well then you will be happy to hear that the Den Master gave her blessing on this arrangement, she said it was fated to be so." Rauru spoke while brandishing a letter. Malon took the letter and looked it over.

"Well looks like he is right, its even got the Den Master's signature." She pointed to the beautiful ornate hylian symbols at the bottom of the letter.

"But where will he sleep?" Saria asked the question that was on Link's mind as well.

"I've already brought him a cot, he can make a more permanent bed tomorrow." Rauru motioned to the cot behind him. Rauru walked around Link and walked between Saria and Malon. He pulled the cot in the room and sat it against a wall. Sheik was walking up the hallway and saw the scene unfolding.

"What is going on here you three?" She asked the two girls while scowling at Link. "Did this pathetic worm try something?" She was staring at Link accusingly.

"No not at all, he was joining us for a study session." Saria quickly replied to Sheik's accusations.

"Yeah relax Sheik, he's just going to show us some swordplay." Malon backed up Saria's statement. Sheik turned to Link.

"Is this true little worm?" She asked him coldly. Just before Link could respond Rauru walked out of the room.

"Greetings Sheik, what brings you to the recruits quarters?" Rauru questioned the young women.

"Well great Rauru I was just looking for one of the recruits." She responded to her.

"It wouldn't happen to be this one?" He asked while pointing at Link.

"No I'm not looking for him." She answered Rauru.

"Well from what I've seen you seem quite obsessed with this budding recruit." He spoke to Sheik. Sheik seemed intimidated by the old sage. Link hadn't heard his tone change at all.

"Whatever do you mean Rauru?" She asked Rauru.

"I'm saying that you have a problem with this recruit." Rauru said flatly.

"Rauru, are you implying that I've been harassing this recruit." Sheik responded back trying to sound shocked.

"Sheik, you know it's in poor manners to lie to a sage." He said flatly again. Link could tell that Rauru didn't like being lied to.

"Rauru I was simply looking for these two girls to have a chat with them." She responded again. Rauru let out a big sigh.

"Look Sheik, I tire of your games just tell the truth." Rauru said flatly again.

"Rauru I have done no such thing, now I have more important business elsewhere." Sheik quickly made her way down the hall and around the corner.

"She's a persistent one indeed, I'll give her that." He said while shaking his head. "Anyway Link, I have set up the cot." Rauru said quickly and took off after Sheik.

"Huh, looks like Rauru has caught onto Sheik's charade." Saria finally broke the silence. They both nodded in agreement and headed into the room. The two girls made their way towards their beds. Link noticed his cot in the corner. Link made his way to his cot and laid down. He turned over and pretended to be a sleep, and watched the girls. The girls sat down and drew books from the bookshelf behind them. Link noticed they were reading different books. He could tell they were also not studying.

"Wow Saria did you see how Sheik reacted to Link." Link could hear Malon state.

"Clearing she sees him as a threat to the Guild." He heard Saria respond.

"I think he will make a great addition." He heard Malon continued the conversation. He now was listening intently on the conversation.

"Yes he seems greatly skilled in the art of swordplay, I hope he can show us some of his skills." Saria responded to Malon comment.

"Plus he's not that bad looking either." Malon said to Saria with a grin.

"Sigh... Malon is that all you're concerned about with the new recruits, not how skilled or smart they are." Saria told Malon flatly. "But i will give you that, he is handsome alright." Link grinned when he heard this.

"Think he can hear us?" Malon asked.

"Nah probably not, he seems deep in sleep." She answered him. Just then a series of 3 short knocks followed by a loud knock on their door.

"Oh good lunch time." Malon said as she stood up and headed out of the room.

Saria stood up as well walked over to Link's sleeping figure. She reached down and grasped his shoulder. She gave the boy a gentle shake. Link pretended to wake up and yawn. He looked up and saw Saria's beautiful blue eyes looking towards him. They stood gazes locked for a few moments. Link was the one who broke the gaze. He rolls on his side and grumbled.

"What do you want Saria?" He grumbled trying to sound tired.

"Link its lunch time, so I thought that you might like to be woken up." She cast her gaze downwards.

"Alright, thanks for waking me up." Link told her trying sound groggy. "I think I know the way you and me can go." Link sat up in the bed and stood up. Link quickly made the bed. He and Saria left the room. They made their way down the various stone pathways. Their steps echoed together in the empty corridors. They arrived at the lunch area.

"See Link I told you It was this way." She told him as they walked in.

"Yeah, I guess I don't know my way around quite yet." Link said while rubbing his head in embarrassment. He was also grinning like an idiot. Link saw Malon raise her arm up and wave. Link grabbed Saria's arm and pulled her with him. Link arrived at the table with Saria.

"Hey Malon why did you just take off without me?" She asked the young brunette.

"Sorry Saria, I must have been really hungry." Malon responded with her own silly smile. They all sat together at the lunch table and ate. After their finished they all stood up. They all made their way back to their room. They passed by the training ground when Link stopped.

"Hey you two would happen to he interested in an impromptu training session." They both nodded their heads and headed into the training ground. "Well if it wasn't obvious when I fought the guild master, I know a thing or two about swordplay." Link grabbed a few of the wooden blades from the wall. He tossed one to Saria and Malon. They both snatched them out of the air. Link grabbed one as well. He spun around and looked at them both.

"Alright Link what do you want us to do?" Saria asked Link.

"Well Saria, I'm going to show you guys some moves." Link told the two girls. "So which of you wants to try me." Link raised his hand and motioned for them to bring it on. Malon was the first one to take a swing at Link. Link saw her move and raised his sword to block. "First lesson: be calm and collected, focus on your enemy but also your environment." Saria was watching the two intently. Link slowly pushed back. He could Malon was struggling to hold him back.

"Malon, jump back!" Link heard Saria shout from the sidelines. Malon jumped back and Link stumbled.

"Very good, that was going to be lesson two: know when to back off."

"Now on to lesson three now." Link could see a certain fire in Malon's eyes.

"Alright if you insist, we can move on to disarms." Link told her. The three of them stuck around for a while. Link ran through some sword fighting lessons.

"So he is teaching them now." Impa spoke to Rauru. They were standing and looking in on the recruits.

"Yes I can see they will be perfect together." Rauru spoke quietly back to her. They both stood in the shadows watching the recruits train. Link and Malon stood locking blades. Link was effortlessly reflecting her blade. He even managed to disarm her half a dozen times. Link could hear Malon trying to catch her breath. Despite this Malon was dead set on taking Link out. Link intentionally made a wrong swing. Malon knocked the blade from Link's hands. Link looked up and saw Malon's beaming smile.

"Very good Malon!" Link congratulated the young women. Link picked his sword up off the ground. He placed it back on the wall. Malon and Saria followed behind him and put theirs on the wall. Link and two women left the training room. They made their way back to their room. The walked through the many stone hallways that filled the guild. They arrived at the door and Malon opened and headed inside. Link followed behind the two of them. Malon flopped down on her bed.

"When's dinner, I'm starving." Malon whined out loud.

"Well Malon I would be hungry too after the way you tried to kill me in training." Link said flatly.

"Sorry about that, I do get a little too engrossed in things." Malon said while running her fingers through her red hair. Link always noticed that Malon always messed with her hair, while Saria preferred to leave her's alone. A small letter slipped under the door. Saria got up and grabbed the letter. She opened it up and read it aloud.

"Dear, Recruits. The Guild Master has informed me that you all are in need of some in-field training. So for dinner tonight you will be going out and collecting ingredients yourself. Use any means besides killing to obtain them. Report to the Guild Master when you are complete." Saria put the letter down.

"Well Malon I guess you know what's for dinner then." Link told Malon with a chuckle. A look of terror crossed Malon's face. "Something the matter Malon?" Link asked her.

"Me and Malon can barely cook." Saria told Link flatly. Link smiled a little and responded.

"Well you've got nothing to worry about then, I happen to be a great cook." They both looked at Link slightly confused.

"You can't be serious, someone like you being a good cook." Malon laughed as she said the last part. "Swordsmen don't cook Link." Malon said flatly.

"Well Malon we can at least give him a chance, he's got to be better than us." Saria told Malon.

"Yeah I guess we can give him a chance." Malon agreed with Saria.

"Now that that's all settled we can head to the town." Link headed for the door, while Saria and Malon walked over to a small closet. They opened and retrieved a pair of simple red robes.

"Link we are supposed to wear these when we go in public." Saria told the young man. Just then there was a knock on the door. Link opened it and saw Rauru standing there.

"Ah Link, just the person I was hoping to see." Rauru had the same kind smile on his face. "I believe you never received one of these." Rauru held out a small bundle of red cloth. "These are the standard issue robes for recruits." Rauru told the young man. Handing Link the robes he left quickly. Link turned towards the girl with a small grin.

"Well looks like that problem resolved itself." Link chuckled a little.

"Alright, well me and Saria are going to go change you stay out here." Malon told him. The two girls made their way to the bathroom. They both entered together and Malon looked through a crack in the door. They both could see Link. He glanced around for bit before he decided to put his robe on. He laid it out on the bed and looked at it. Link pulled off the generic green tunic he was wearing. Malon was looking at Link and liking what she was seeing.

"Malon can you some decency and stop spying on Link." Saria spoke flatly as she changed her robe.

"I can't help it Saria, you wouldn't believe how fit he is." Malon told Saria with girlish excitement.

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up over him." Saria folded her other clothes into a small bundle. "Now hurry up so we can get going." Saria told Malon as she opened the door and exited the bathroom. She saw Link putting his arms through the sleeves of the robe. Link moved his arms to assure that it was a comfortable fit.

"Saria what's keeping Malon?" Link asked her.

"She wanted to make sure it looks good." Saria told him. She couldn't believe how good looked in his robe.

"Well she needs to hurry up so we can get a move on." Just as he said that bathroom door opened and Malon stepped out. She had tied her red hair into a ponytail. Link admired his two comrades before heading to the door. He opened it and looked out. No others have left their rooms. Link motioned for the two of them follow him. They quickly made their way down the hall and into a darkened archway.

"Alright Link what's the plan?" She asked him.

"Well there is an exit ladder down this path, it should open into an alleyway." He explained to the two girls. "From there we need to fan out, each of get whatever we can." The two girls nodded and the trio made their way up the ladder. Link moved the manhole cover and they quickly climbed out.

(There you go guys another page just for you guys!)


	4. Chapter 4

(This is after the exit out of the manhole.)

"Link one final question, where do you want up to meet up?" Saria asked before they fanned out.

"We can meet back here, but remember I want you two back before sunset." He told them both sternly. The two of them nodded headed their separate ways. Link headed straight to the town square to scope out his surroundings. He walked out of the alleyway with a crowd of people. He approached the fountain and glanced around. He saw the meat vendor had a worried look. And the vegetable stall was being watced by a sleeping man. He approached the meat stall vendor. He asked if something was the matter.

"Yes it 's terrible, my dog has gone and ran off." The vendor said worriedly.

"I saw a dog run down the alley, it could be yours." Link lied to the vendor. The vendor took off towards at alley Link pointed to. Link pilfered whatever he could find. He grabbed a bag of salted meat as well. He made his way quickly back to the alleyway with the manhole. He deposited the bag and meats into a barrel with a wolf effigy carved into it. He knew they would be safe here. Link wondered what Saria and Malon were up to. He later saw Malon was scoping out a jewelry stand. Link scoffed and looked for Saria. He later saw her watching a spice stand. She was talking to the vendor. He saw the vendor open a few burlap sacks and show the contents to Saria. She nodded and contained speaking to the vendor. Link saw her grab a bracket from her pocket, she slipped it into one of the sacks. She nodded farewell and walked over to a guard. She spoke to the guard and brought him to the stand. She pointed at the vendor accusingly. The vendor looked shocked as the guard began looking through the vendor's stock. The guard opened one and pulled out a jeweled bracelet. He grabbed the vendor by the arm and hauled him off. Link walked up and patted her on the shoulder. She whipped around a threw a punch. Link stopped her fist with his hand.

"Oh Link, sorry I didn't know it was you." She apologized to him.

"Nah it's fine, I shouldn't have surprised you." He said as he released her fist.

"I was a little edge, that plan with the guard was a little sketchy." She explained to him.

"The bracelet plan was pretty smart, now let's get what we can and get out of here." He told her.

"Alright Link," Saria and Link grabbed what they could and made their way back to the alleyway. They deposited what they collected into the barrel and they both split up again. Link was again on the look out of Malon. He saw her still looking at the same jewelry stand. He approached her and called her name to not scare her. She turned and looked at him.

"Link what's up." She greeted him.

"Malon why are you watching this stand?" He questioned her.

"Well I saw a necklace I really liked, but I can't see a way to get it." She explained to him.

"Really Malon, me and Saria are trying to find dinner and you're trying to snatch jewelry."

"Sorry Link, I can't help myself sometimes." She told him.

"Well since you're dead set on getting it, allow me to help." He said as he walked up to the vendor. He started to ask the vendor about some of the pieces. He held one up to the light. The vendor started to discuss the craftsmanship. Link quickly motioned for Malon to grab it. She nodded and grabbed it. She bolted away from the stand. Link knew where she was headed. He thanked the vendor for his time and took off after her. He arrived in the alleyway. She was removing the barrel top. She gently set the necklace inside ad closed the barrel. Link finally caught up to her.

"Oh Link, I see you caught up." She told him.

"Yeah I did, now can you actually help us?" He said slightly coldly.

"Yes Link, sorry I really can't help myself sometimes." She explained to him.

"Well Malon I'm going to be frank here, that attitude is going to get you killed." Link explained to her. "But resilience is something to be admired." He spoke before he turned his back and left. He heard her sigh quietly before she too turned and left. He made tracks for the town square, he wanted to check on Saria. He arrived and glanced around. He noted a white and gold robed figure standing on a rooftop. The figure vanished as soon as he looked at it. He returned his stare to ground level, he continued his search. He saw a flash of green near a vegetable stall. He walked over to the stall and looked around.

"Link, over here silly." He heard her voice and turned around. He greeted her with a smile.

"Saria, don't panic but I think someone is watching us." He told her.

"Do you have any idea who?" She asked him.

"No, but he was wearing a white and gold robe." He answered her.

"Oh, that's the color that sages wear." She explained to him.

"So its safe to assume that we are being watched by high ranking individual's right?" Link stated.

"One can only assume in such a situation." She said.

"Never the less, we should try and impress him." Link said with a smile.

"I'll follow your lead." She spoke before heading to towards the stall. Link took a handful of rupees and scattered them about. They hit the ground and people ran to start gathering them up. Link saw Saria approach and start talking to the vendor. The vendor then headed off to join the crowd. Saria motioned for Link to come help her. He walked over and joined Saria. The two of them gathered what they could and snuck away. They both headed for the alleyway, Malon was waiting for them.

"So you two want to call it a day." She pointed towards he barrel. "That thing is getting pretty full." Link stood and thought for a bit.

"Yeah that would be wise, no doubt the guards are on alert." He opened the barrel and retrieved the bag of salted meat. Saria grabbed her bag of spices and handed Malon the vegetable bag. Link saw Malon was wearing the necklace he helped her snag. Link opened the manhole, Saria and Malon made their way down. Link followed them, closing the the manhole. The three of them grouped back together and headed for their room. Link opened the door and they put their stuff down. Malon and Saria both flopped down on the beds.

"Jeez I'm so tired." Malon exclaimed.

"You two act like you just fought a legion of darknuts." Link said as he made his way into the kitchen. Link laughed as they nodded in response to him. He set a small pot on the range and went to work. He slaved away for a good half hour.

"Link are you almost done, I'm going to die out here." Malon called from the main room.

"Malon patience is a virtue, relax." He called back. All he heard was an audible groan in response.

"Malon stop being so melodramatic." Link could hear Saria scold Malon. Link poured the simple stew into three bowls. He brought the bowls out to the waiting girls. He gave one to Malon, she eagerly began devouring it. Saria took hers with a curt nod. Link was going to get his when he heard a knock. He opened the door to see Rauru standing there.

"Hello Link, if you have a moment I would like to talk to you in private." Link thought this was going to be about his performance. Link nodded and followed Rauru to his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

(RIght After Rauru lead Link to his chambers.)

Rauru shut the door.

"So Rauru what's this about?" He asked the sage.

"This is about your attitude." Rauru said flatly.

"My attitude, what about it?" Link wondered what Rauru meant.

"You're an assassin not a fancy swordsman, you need to take this more seriously." Rauru spoke somewhat coldly.

"What do you mean Rauru?" Link asked.

"In the field you treated Malon and Saria as lesser assassins, when you yourself have less training then them." Rauru spoke again. "An assassin's job is to help those who cannot help themselves, not to kill and steal." Rauru was giving Link a disapproving stare while talking. "The true Hero of Legend would be more benevolent and kind, and far less self-centered." Rauru stopped and looked at Link. "Do you understand me young one?" Link nodded in understanding. "It is good to see at you understand, I expect you to shape up."

"May I leave now?" Link asked Rauru.

"Yes you may." Rauru said sounding a little less angry. Link quickly made his exit. He headed back towards the room. He opened the door and was greeted by Malon and Saria.

"Link are you alright?" Saria asked him sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, Rauru just wanted to have a chat with me." Link explained.

"What did you talk about?" Malon asked standing up from the bed.

"Just about my performance was all." Link told them.

"Somehow I think it's more then that, your face looks a little pale." Saria pointed out. Link hadn't noticed that his face had indeed paled.

"I had a run in with Sheik was all." Link attempted to explain himself.

"Somehow you're not convincing me." Saria said flatly.

"Well Your eagle eyed as ever Saria." Link told her.

"So what really happened Link?" Malon was now asking as well.

"Fine I'll tell you two, I swear torturers are less persistent then you two. Link sighed heavily. "Rauru wanted to talk about my performance while I've been here."

"Why would he want to talk about that?" Malon asked.

"Apparently I don't understand and respect what we do here."

"I think I see where he is coming from." Saria commented.

"What do you mean by that Saria?" Malon asked.

"What we do here is what we must, we have no time for people who are more concerned with themselves then the greater good." Saria spoke while looking towards Link. Link returned the cold glare back at her. Malon got between the two of them.

"Now the last thing we need is you two killing each other!" The fiery red head was starting to lose her temper. Saria took a step back.

"It would be disadvantageous to continue arguing." Saria replied calmly. Link was starting to lose his temper as well. Link left the room and shut the door. He would have slammed it but he didn't want to make scene. He skulked down the hall. Instinct guided him back to the training hall. He walked in and seized a dagger from the weapon rack. He started to carve up one of the training dummies. He heard soft foot steps behind him. He turned and swung the dagger at the person following him. His arm was effortlessly blocked. He looked at his follower, the first thing he saw was the crimson eyes.

"Why are you following me Sheik!" Link was not in the mood to deal with her.

"See this is why i trust no one." Sheik sounded almost sad when she spoke.

"Is something bothering you?" Link was surprised by Sheik's tone.

"No nothing is bothering me..." Sheik's comment tailed off.

"What's bothering you" Link asked again after he recomposed himself.

"You left in a hurry, so I followed you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Sheik explained him.

"Well why did you come in here?" Link wanted to know why she followed him.

"You're not the only one who comes here to burn off some steam." Sheik told him while grabbing a dagger off the weapon rack.

"So you came here to work off some stress then?" Link wanted to be are Sheik wasn't up to anything funny.

"Look boy, I'm not up to any games." Her voice lacked the usual chill.

"Alright if you say so." Link was surprised to hear her voice lacking her normal chill.

"Good now let me be, I've come here to relax if you don't mind." Link had never seen Sheik so calm before. Sheik was not like her usual self. Link shrugged it off. He turned away and continued to slash up the dummy.

"I don't like how different she acting, I'm a little uneased by her." Link thought to himself as he slashed away.

"Your swings lack drive and convection." Link heard Sheik's voice behind him. Link whipped around and saw Sheik standing behind him. He took a step back in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked sounding mildly offended.

"A real assassin swings with drive and convection, they know a good swing can be the difference between life and death." Sheik spoke to him. Her voice still didn't have the usual chill.

"If you're just going to badger me for my mistakes then you can just leave." Link was starting to lose his temper. Sheik was unfazed by Link.

"A real assassin watches his temper, they don't let their emotions guide their actions." Sheik took a step back. She reached out and seized Link by his shoulders. Link braced himself. She simply stared at him. Her red eyes meeting his blue eyes.

"Sheik what are you doing?" Link asked slightly uneased by the situation.

"I'm simply trying to see things from your angle, you seem to be under a lot of stress." Sheik told him while releasing his shoulders.

"How did you..." Link was very confused by this whole encounter.

"We Sheikah are capable of much more than just sneaking, you would do well to remember that." Sheik told him as she walked out of the room. He watched her leave and placed

the dagger back on the rack. He turned to look back at the dummy. A kunai was now planted firmly in its head. A scrap of paper hung from it. He pulled the paper off and read it to himself. "Strife is not tolerated in this guild, return to your squad and no one will know about this". An eye of truth was drawn at the end of the paper.

"Must have been Sheik." Link thought to himself. He folded the paper up and stuck it in his pocket. He exited the room and turned the corner. He then collided with someone. He looked down to apologize only to see a familiar flame haired girl.

"Ow, watch where you're going jerk." She grumbled as she stood up. She brushed herself off.

"Watch who you're calling names Malon." He heard Malon gasp as she finally turned to look at him. Link simply smiled at her.

"Sorry Link." She quickly apologized.

"No biggie Malon, more importantly what are you doing here?" Link asked her.

"I was looking for you, I was worried about where you ran off to." She told him.

"What you don't think I can take care of myself." Link said with a sly smile.

"It's not that, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid." She lowered her head slightly.

"Now come now Malon, you know me better than that." Link said while shaking his head. He couldn't wipe the silly smirk on his face. He was amazed the she came looking for himself after he stormed out.

"Well truth be told Saria was worried too, so she told me to go look for you." She explained to him

"Why didn't Saria come with you?" Link asked.

"Well she was a little torn up over snapping at you, and she figured she was the last person you wanted to see."

"It wasn't her fault, I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Well why don't you come with me and we can try to smooth things over." Malon told him.

"Yeah you got a point, alright let's go." Link told her. Malon grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall.

"Well come on, I want to get back before it gets too late." She told while pulling him.

"Jeez Malon slow down, you're gonna pull my arm off." Link complained as he tried to keep pace with the flame-haired women. They both arrived at the door. Malon opened it and pushed Link inside. Saria was sitting with her face in a pillow. She briefly glanced up and smiled.

"I'm glad to see Malon found you, I was worried you did something stupid." Saria told him.

"Now come on, do you really think I'm that stupid." He said as the stupid smirk crossed his face. Malon pushed her way past Link and into the room.

"See, I told you he would be fine." Malon told Saria with a goofy smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad we all are together again." Saria said with a smile.

"Good now can we all go to sleep yet?" Malon asked while flopping on her bed.

"Yes Malon is right, tomorrow is a new day and we should greet it as comrades." Saria spoke as cheerfully as she could. Link couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Malon was already snuggled comfortably in her bed. Saria was happily folding her robe. Link was glad to see everyone so happy despite what happened. He finally flopped into his own bed. He finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
